


No Man's Sky

by Elsepth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Count the References, Crack, Gen, IN SPACE!, Mythology Gags, Not Actually No Man's Sky, Saint Edsall, Saint Roberts, Trench Warfare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsepth/pseuds/Elsepth
Summary: Trench warfare IN SPACE!Silly crack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about No Man's Sky, but I sure can improvise.  
> (I really shouldn't write when I'm this sleep deprived, though... )

Deep in subspace above the Tenhauser Gate, shockwaves from the gridfire bombardment rocked the UNS Lorraine. Her crew waited, tense, as the barrage neared its last few minutes. Captain Roncevaux, standing by the forward sensor console, strode to the captain's chair, the crash webbing rising around him as he lowered himself into it.

"Status report," he ordered calmly, and listened with muted satisfaction as the staff confirmed for the last time the ship's condition. As the bridge crew went through the systems, the ship suddenly lurched as gridfire burst dangerously close to the ship - even in subspace, a direct hit could cripple a ship outright.

Yet the captain remained unfazed, for he is readying to give the riskiest order of his career; a charge through gridfire, without the insulating protection of subspace. He knew, of course, that he risked losing ships to friendly gridfire - that his cruiser support would be yet another ten long seconds behind. But every second before the Imperial defenders recover from the bombardment is another vital second of unmolested manoeuvre - seconds that will make the difference between life and certain death.

"Engines to full power, weapons hot," he ordered as he strode to his command throne. "Lieutenant Moran, ready attack pattern gamma-three-two. Lieutenant Cassidy, open a squadron-wide broadcast."

"Aye-aye, Captain," replied the communications officer, as the captain seated himself and the transparent crash cocoon rose up about him. He glanced at his watch to see the timer tick down to forty-five seconds, and deftly replaced it in his pocket.

And then on eleven viewscreens on the other ships of the Twenty-Second Destroyer Squadron, the Captain's stern visage flashed to life.  
"Battle is imminent. All ships, make ready for realspace transition. Hear! Men of the Twenty-Second! We are the vanguard of the greatest fleet battle the galaxy has ever seen. Though our duty is one from which survival cannot be expected, we shall not be found wanting. May Saint Edsall watch over us, and may Saint Roberts lead us - to victory!"

"To victory!" was the ragged cheer that broke out across the squadron commnets, as another volley of gridfire shook the world around them. The unoccupied backup sensor console erupted in sparks, and smoke billowed out before being sucked up into the air vents above. And with fifteen seconds left on the clock, Captain Roncevaux grinned widely.  
"Up and at 'em, lads!"

And as one, the twelve small ships of the Twenty-Second, veterans of Jasper Rift and Abraxis Nebula, erupted into realspace in flashes of cerulean radiance, the Lorraine at their head. As the rest of the fleet flashed into realspace in their wake, their engines burned as bright as the gridfire that burst before them, and upon wings of light they led the charge - through the shattered space of **No Man's Sky.**


End file.
